


Hold On

by Silvaimagery



Series: Teen Mom [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bonus Chapter, F/M, Gen, OC’S - Freeform, character’s backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaimagery/pseuds/Silvaimagery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was charged with ensuring that the Alpha’s children survived and I would not fail my Alpha, not in this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt like I had to write a piece explaining how the twins came to be in Beacon Hills. I kept thinking about it until I finally gave in and wrote this down.

“If we fall, you have to ensure that our children make it out alive.” Kellan, my Alpha, tells me.

I look at Andrea, the Alphas mate.

She doesn’t take her eyes off of her children, holding them as close as possible.

“Kellan, they might just be passing through.” Eden tells him.

Eden is the Alpha’s sister and second in command.

I look at my husband Shane.

He glances at me before continuing to instruct the young wolves.

A pack of alphas had been spotted making their way towards our location.

We had sent out our emissary, Nathan, once the alphas had crossed into the Canadian border.

They had sent back his body.

Our alpha knew why they were here and what they wanted.

A twin pair of alphas had recently been born into our pack. They were very rare and could potentially become much more powerful than any other alpha if they stood united.

“Kellan.” I say following my alpha into the other room.

“Is everyone ready?” He asks Shane.

Shane looks at the teenagers.

“As ready as we can be. Kellan, maybe we should send them away. They are too young and they haven’t had the time to learn how to fight properly. Especially not against a pack of alphas.”

Kellan looks at the young faces staring back at him.

There were nine teens in our pack, ranging from fourteen to seventeen.

We had taken some of the young wolves into our pack in order to ensure that we grew in number.

Our alpha pair had barely managed to have children and now the alphas were upon us to take them away.

“I’m sorry. I wish I could send you away to be safe. But that is something that we can’t afford. You have to stand and fight with your pack. If you are unwilling to do as I ask of you, tell me now.”

I look at the teens.

They look at each other and then back at their alpha.

“We will fight with our pack. We are Elwood and our alpha didn’t teach us to be cowards.” The oldest, Sam, tells Kellan.

Kellan smiles and touches their heads.

“We are Elwood and we will stand united against the alphas.” Kellan says.

A cheer rises up from the teens, the adults following.

I knew deep down that we wouldn’t win this fight.

Not if Kellan didn’t let me stand with my pack.

“Kellan.” Adam, our scout says coming in.

Kellan moves with him towards a table where a map is spread out.

“Word is that the alphas are only about a day away from our location. We have to be ready by tonight.” He says.

Kellan nods.

Adam looks at his two children practicing with each other.

His eyes are sad and I know he is very well aware of the situation we are in.

He looks at me, hope in his eyes.

I look away.

My son had just turned fifteen and he would fight alongside his father.

I had to be there to ensure that some of us managed to survive.

“Kellan.” I say again.

He looks at me.

“I can fight, I can protect our pack. I can set up a ring of mountain ash; we don’t have to allow them to enter our land.”

“Liz.” He says walking over to me. “We can’t hide behind your magic. They will keep coming back; they won’t leave us alone until they have what they want. I need you to ensure that the infants make it out alive.”

“Then ask for help. The neighboring pack will stand with us, I know they will. There are Argents in California. We can-”

“No.” He says cutting me off. “The hunters can’t be trusted.”

“Kellan.”

“I am your alpha and you will do as I say.”

“We don’t have to die!”

“If we fail to drive the alphas out of our town, you will take the children and you will run. Ask a pack to take you in, but don’t tell them about our little alphas. A pack might be unwilling to help you out of fear for our children.”

“It doesn’t have to end this way Kellan.”

“It is the way it has to be. You have your orders and I trust you to keep my children safe. They might be the last of my line.”

I touch his face.

“I will do as you say.”

He nods.

Kellan was still young and he had been burdened with the role of alpha at the age of seventeen when his parents died.

Most of the pack that had followed his parents had left when the alpha pair died.

He had raised his sister and for a while it had only been the two of them.

Then Andrea joined the pack. Shane, Adam and Nathan had come in almost at the same time.

Then I joined a few years later.

Kellan hadn’t really wanted a human in his pack. He already had enough to worry about without having to watch out for their human member.

But I managed to convince him, well. My magic managed to convince him.

I wasn’t a very powerful witch, I was mostly self-taught.

But there were things that I could do to protect myself and my pack.

I look at Andrea.

She stares back at me, her gaze sad yet determined.

“You have your orders from your alpha.” She tells me.

I nod.


	2. Chapter 2

The alphas attack early the next morning.

Adam howls out the warning.

The wolves tense.

I can tell that the young ones are afraid.

“You know what to do.” Kellan tells me.

I walk over to my husband and my son.

I kiss Shane with all that I am and hug my son close to my chest.

“I love you.” I whisper to them.

Shane holds us close.

I close my eyes and hope to god that they survive.

Kellan gives the order for everyone to take their defense positions.

Andrea hands me the children.

“Take good care of them.” She tells me, her voice wavering.

She kisses her children one last time before taking her place next to Kellan.

I look back at my pack before making my way towards the forest.

I hide our scents and will the children to sleep.

I needed them to be quiet while we made our escape.

I would hide out in a cave close to our home.

There I would wait.

I would know soon enough if my pack was successful or not.

I had brought some supplies into the cave once I heard that the alphas were coming, just in case.

I enter the cave and lay the children down on a blanket before walking out and creating a protective ring around both entrances to the cave.

Then I sit and wait.

A howl goes up in the air.

Our alpha had fallen and I knew it was a matter of time before the other’s followed.

I hold a hand to my mouth, my eyes tearing.

“No.” I whisper.

I look down at the children.

I had to fulfill the last orders given to me by my alpha.

I create a sling and place the children in it before putting it over my neck and shoulder.

I grab my cape and put it on, covering the children with it.

I put on my hood and step to the entrance of the cave.

I hold out my hand and break the barrier.

I look back in the direction of the house before turning and walking away.

I force myself to move.

There were rumors that the Hale pack ruled Beacon Hills once more.

That the alphas mate was a spark in the purest form.

The children would be safe there.

Now I just had to find a way to convince the alpha to accept the children.

I place my hand over my two little bundles.

Eric and Aaron wouldn’t remember the sacrifice their parents made to ensure they lived.

They would never know how much their pack loved them.

I knew it would be for the best; they could start over and lead a happy life without this burden.

They weren’t Elwood anymore, they would be Hale’s.

A sobbing gasp escapes me and I force myself to be strong.

I had a job to finish before coming back to my family, to my pack.

I stop in Washington to get some food and rest.

I steal some supplies from a convenience store and feed the babies.

We rest for a couple of days before continuing on towards Beacon Hills.

We arrive a few weeks later.

I find an abandoned house fifteen minutes from where the alpha’s mate lives with his father.

I follow him around, making sure that he is the right choice.

His pack comes to visit him often and he is around the alpha a lot.

I know I can’t leave Eric and Aaron on the doorstep of the pack house.

Alpha Hale might be compelled to kill them on sight.

No, I had to assure that they would be allowed into the pack.

And the way to do that was through Genim Stilinski, the spark and the alpha’s mate.

He would accept them; I knew he would love them on sight. And he was the only one who could convince the pack and the alpha to take them in.

I knew the pack of alphas would get wind of this, but I knew that Genim was strong. He would be able to protect them.

He could burn the alpha pack to the ground if he was so inclined.

The Hale pack was tough. They would be able to withstand an attack by the alpha pack.

They had a hunter as a pack member. An Argent.

She could convince other hunters to join and help destroy the alpha pack.

I knew I was making the right choice.

It was time to leave.

Time to ensure Eric and Aaron’s future.

I look down at them.

“Don’t worry; it will all be over soon. And you will have a family and parents who will love you and guide you. You will have a pack that will protect you. You are Hale’s now.” I smile down at them.

They smile back.

I know they don’t understand, it was for the best.

I get them dressed.

My alpha would be content with this decision. 

We make our way towards the Stilinski house.

I make sure our scents are masked and I put the children under a sleep spell.

They will wake up in a few hours, just in time for Genim to be back from school.

I enter through the back door, less chance of being seen.

I make my way up the stairs and into the young man’s room.

I felt guilty for putting this burden on him.

He is still young.

But it had to be done, for the children’s sake.

I lay the babies on the bed and kiss their little foreheads before making my way out of the house and into the woods.

********************

Word got around that the alpha pack had been destroyed.

I smile to myself.

Yes, I had definitely made the right choice.

I could rest in peace now, my duty had been fulfilled.

I lie down next to my husband and my son’s grave and will myself into an eternal slumber.

Eric and Aaron had survived, they had a family and now it was time for me to be with mine.

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it’s a bit angsty. Sorry. No real happy endings in this one, at least not for these characters. Anyways, thanks for reading.


End file.
